RESCATANDO ESTRELLAS (segunda parte de AFUERA)
by trades
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE AFUERA, ES TRABAJO EN PROGRESO
1. Default Chapter

AUTORA: Trades.  
  
FEEDBACK: mas que bienvenido, acá o en tradesgarden@hotmail.com.  
  
DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de LFN, usados sin permiso. Sin afán de lucro.  
  
COMENTARIO: la la la la la.  
  
Rescatando Estrellas  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
CINCO  
  
Tardo algún tiempo. De hecho, tardo cuatro años en mirar mas allá. Y no. No estaba hablando del amor. O más bien pensando.  
  
Paso las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la mesa. Suave. Lento. Incitante para algunos. Pero eso no era su problema. Suave. Percibiendo a través de sus dedos la suavidad de la mesa. La frialdad. Cualquier parecido a Madeleine era pura y absoluta coincidencia. Casi sonrío. Pensar eso de Madeleine, era solo subestimarla.  
  
Identifico los olores, mientras las piezas volvían a caer en su lugar. Su mente a mil por hora. Recorriendo los pasillos de la memoria.  
  
"- No soy lo que piensas que soy…".  
  
Palabras sabias. Palabras proféticas. Cabello rubio. Ojos casi celestes. Inocencia diluyéndose. Ha. Los espejismos del amor.  
  
Salió de su ostracismo, o al menos así le parecía, aunque a los demás no. Solo para dar ordenes, matar. Engañar. Mentir. Lo usual. Mirarla. Lo usual. Anhelarla. Lo usual. Buscarla en la multitud como si fuera a perder el sentido. Lo usual. Para luego recordarse que nunca antes tuvo la opción de poseerla de nuevo. Un instante. Un día. Un segundo. Nunca tuvo la fuerza, se corrigió. Nunca tuvo la osadía, la iniciativa, la fortaleza. Pero hace cinco minutos. La Epifanía. De verse solo, siempre solo. Recitándole poemas que solo por ella existían y que nunca había tenido el valor de verbalizarlos. Increíble que se pensara que solo él conocía el autentico valor. Increíble que por un tiempo, él dejara que lo creyeran, que de hecho, él casi lo creyera por segundos. Increíble que ella lo hiciera. Increíble que él no hubiera armado el rompecabezas antes. Bueno, no tan increíble. No supo porque, después de todo lo que sabia, tenía ese cuasi buen humor.  
  
Cinco minutos. Todo se debía a cinco minutos. Cinco minutos en que había racionalizado. Realmente racionalizado, el hecho de vivir por siempre así. Por siempre adentro. Ella. Siempre afuera. Acechando su refugio con esos ojos azules y su extravío de fe.  
  
Siguió poniendo las piezas. Una a una, goteando en su mente. Una a una. Respiro de ves en cuando, solo para ver que sus pulmones aun funcionaban.  
  
Inhalación. Por cada uno de los latidos de su cuerpo. Por cada vez que volteo la cabeza para no verla correr, escondiendo el infierno detrás de la insolencia de la juventud.  
  
Exhalación. Por cada vez que negó su abrazo. Por cada vez que lo escondió porque tenia dudas. Porque tenia miedo.  
  
Inhalación. Por la traición. La suya. La de su alma. La de su corazón, por no frenar su esencia. Por la de ella. Por la de ella. Por la de ella.  
  
Exhalación. Por cada orgasmo vacío. Por cada laguna mental creada para negarla. Por cada pedazo de su alma, rota, en medio de la noche, cuando después de los cinco minutos, se dio cuenta del resto. Cuando armo el rompecabezas. Y se dio cuenta de que no solo su amor, pero su orgullo, le impedía volver a respirar por la traición. La omisión. La ira. Desesperanza. Decepción. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.  
  
Pero esos cinco minutos. Antes de saberlo. Esos cinco minutos. De realización. De olerla a la distancia. Su perfume, su champó. Y algo primario. Complemento. Para él. Para todos. Esos cinco minutos. En que ella tardo en entrar por la entrada oeste. En que saludo a walter. Birkoff. En que miro por un segundo hacia Perch. En que escaneo con esos ojos, cada parte de la escena que se desarrollaba en COM. En que escaneo la escena. La escena. La escena. Y pensar que alguien podría describir eso solo como curiosidad. No. No iría aun a eso. Casual, casual. Se repitió. Pero el daño ya estaba hacho. Nada era casual. Nada lo fue. Excepto él… ¿O no?.  
  
Y entonces él volteó. No porque sintiera el sonido de sus pisadas, o más bien la forma de pisar, de caminar. Si no porque donde estuviera, lo que hiciera, lo que pensase, lo que soñase, lo que anhelase, lo que liberase, lo que negase, lo que expresase, lo que callase. Todo lo que amara, odiara. En lo que creyera, en lo que olvidara. En cada despierto segundo. En cada sueño. Ahí. Siempre. Siempre. Estaba ella. Olor. Carne. Sexo. Imprudencia. Dolor. Seducción. Inocencia. Fe. Perdidas. Renuncias. Convalecencia. Renuencia. Carencia. Orfandad. Piedad. Humanidad. Perdidas. Desesperanzas. Fortaleza. Traición. Traición.  
  
Se levanto. Dirigió una misión. Hablo con Madeleine. Operations. Discutió con walter, sobre el nuevo dispositivo de camuflaje. Y en medio de la noche, o día, o lo que fuera que ocurriera allá afuera. Trato de dilucidar un curso de acción. Un camino. Un path. Una revelación. Otra Epifanía. Se dijo con insano humor. Otra resurrección.  
  
OFICINA DE MICHAEL  
  
Apago la pantalla un segundo. La foto de su hijo difuminándose, mientras la veía teclear en su panel. Ella tardo un segundo en notarlo, o en tomar la fuerza suficiente para subir la cabeza. El gesto, antes considerado casi encantador. Seductor. Incitante. Tomaba todo un diferente cariz. Trato que ese cariz no lo nublara de lo que ella era, de lo que él era, de lo que significaba todo. Aunque a veces ese todo se difuminara en la traición.  
  
Michael la observo por un segundo. En la comodidad de su oficina. Tuvo la premonición de que su fuerza no bastaría para llevar todo esto adelante. Que podía y quería, cargar con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, pero, ¿y sí ella no lo hacia?. O peor, ¿y si ella no lo había hecho nunca con él?. ¿Y si todo había sido una mentira?… Vio sus ojos. Y supo la respuesta. Colocaría el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Y ella también tendría que hacerlo. ¿Se lo debía?. Tal vez. Probablemente no. La idea del deber, no era tan atractiva para él como la irresoluta inhabilidad para ir contra sus sentimientos. Sus deseos. Su cuerpo. Su alma. Tomo un respiro que se volvió fe y recuerdos, anhelos y decisión. Y miedo.  
  
+ ¿Qué sucede Michael?.  
  
+ …  
  
+ ¿Michael? …  
  
+ lo sé todo…  
  
CONTINUA EN CAPITULO DOS 


	2. REMISION

CAPITULO UNO  
  
REMISIÓN  
  
  
  
OFICINA DE MICHAEL  
  
  
  
  
  
+ ¿Saber qué?- inocencia muerta.  
  
+ Lo que eres… a quien sirves  
  
+ No sé de que me hablas.  
  
Se levanta, se acerca. Ella intento levantarse pero él la obliga a sentarse. A mirarlo. Directo a los ojos.  
  
+ Podemos salir de esto.  
  
+ ¿Podemos?…Son muchas personas en una sentencia.  
  
+ Solo tu y yo.  
  
+ No hay tu y yo Michael. Tú lo dejaste claro. Las experiencias pasadas lo hicieron… yo lo hago…- deje de odio. Emoción. Michael se movió hacia ella, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de la silla. Tardo un minuto en contestar, intimidándola brevemente. Odios de respuesta. Emoción. Si no le importara. Nunca traspasaría de esa manera a sus ojos. "No puedes esconder quien eres… esa es tu mayor fuerza. Y mi debilidad… no puede ser una actuacion, no puede…". Pero la inseguridad comienza a perderlo de nuevo. Un segundo. Solo un segundo. Hasta que lo ve. Esperanza. Intimidación. Ella no se deja, eso lo excita. Nikita siente la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo. Su alma. Rabia. Excitación. A el le encanta jugar, no tiene mucha chance de eso. Pero solo un poco. Nikita es buena contrincante. Pero considerarla eso es subestimarla. El ya lo ha hacho antes. Malos sabores de boca. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se enfoca en la realidad o mejor dicho en su escote en V. Profundo.  
  
+ ¿Así?.  
  
+ Sí…  
  
+ No te creo.  
  
+ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Michael?.- Recuerdo de los cinco minutos. Epifanía. Sexo. Carne. Amor. Amor.  
  
+ …Tu.- Ella se queda sin habla por unos minutos.  
  
+ … Hay muchas cosas en este mundo Michael.- El que ella pronuncie su nombre lo esta volviendo loco, con mínimo esfuerzo a los ojos de Nikita y mucho para él, se aleja y se sienta en el borde de la mesa. Las manos a un lado. Curiosamente natural para ella. Necesidad de controlar su afán de tocarla, por parte de él. Se siente como niño frente a su juguete favorito. O el amor de su vida. Gotas de humor.- No se pueden obtener todas… no se puede obtener de nuevo lo que se ha perdido…  
  
+ ¿Te he perdido?- Pregunta cándida para él. A ella le suena algo arrogante, algo triste. No ve el miedo en él.  
  
+ ¿Tu que crees Michael?.  
  
+ … - escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado- creo que no hay libertad. Ni justicia. Ni causa. Sin motivación. Sin centro. Sin inspiración… me dijiste una vez que debía encontrar algo por lo que vivir- penoso silencio. Malos recuerdos para ambos.  
  
+ Digo muchas cosas.  
  
+ Creo que ya lo encontré… creo que siempre lo he tenido…¿tienes una motivación para vivir Nikita?.  
  
+ … Creo que si…libertad. Hacer de mí alguien que pueda volver a mirarse en el espejo… - lagrimas atrapadas- mejorar las cosas- eso congela el corazón de Michael por un segundo. Tratando de que la esperanza no se le vaya por el caño. No ha dicho "él". No ha dicho amor. Se ha enfocado en el deber. Michael considera el buen trabajo hecho por el CENTRO. Pero la humanidad, la bondad, la preocupación por el otro siempre ha estado en ella. Utilización de habilidades.  
  
+ ¿Y quien mejorara las cosas para ti?.  
  
+ ¿Por qué te interesa eso Michael?, ¿Hace alguna diferencia?. Y en definitiva, ya que estamos en medio de tan trascendente conversación, ¿qué es lo que té motiva a seguir viviendo en este infierno?.  
  
+ … Amor.- "tu". Mirada penetrante. Profunda. Silencio. Sigue mirándola. Hasta que ella no puede más. Baja la mirada. Baja todo.  
  
+ ¿Por qué haces esto Michael?. ¿Por qué las preguntas?, ¿Porque todo?.  
  
+ Algunas cosas no se pueden explicar mas allá de lo que son… al menos por ahora… otras, son obvias.  
  
+ ¿Así?.  
  
+ Sí.  
  
+ Pues dímelas, porque no estoy en posición de entender ninguna de tus elaboraciones en el vacío. No hoy. No más.  
  
+ … Miedo…  
  
+ ¿Miedo?. Tu. Miedo.- Con una actitud displicente que contrastaba su asombro, Nikita intento disfrazar su sorpresa. Pero no lo logra. No con Michael. Nunca con él. Casi lo odio por eso. Y él lo supo. El odio era peligroso. Hacia que el punto se perdiera. No era solo emoción, de la cual sacar provecho para poder escanear su alma, en esos breves segundos e que la fachada se disgregaba. El punto. El punto era que la estaba perdiendo. Y no podía permitírselo. Más egoísta que el odio. Tal vez. Pero al menos era la verdad. Casi sonrío ante eso.- ¿ y eso porque?.  
  
+ …- Michael siente la impotencia de la derrota. La derrota sobre el mismo.  
  
+ Sí, bueno. No es que haya esperado una respuesta de tu parte.  
  
+ Tal vez la hayas tenido siempre Nikita.  
  
+ Tal vez ya no me interese.  
  
+ Tal vez sea así.  
  
+ ¿Y entonces que?…  
  
+ Entonces estaré solo…  
  
Siglos De Silencio.  
  
+ Siempre haz estado solo.  
  
+ No. No siempre. - Nikita no puede creer. No quiere creer, que él este haciendo eso. Hablándole. Realmente hablándole. O al menos casi haciéndolo. Después de construirse barreras para seguir adelante. Después de todo lo que había pasado. De lo que él había hecho. De lo que le había hecho… reconoció que eso le había permitido engrosar su muro contra él. Contra el mundo. Realizar su misión. Su misión.  
  
+ ¿Y eso porque?.  
  
+ Deje que te acercaras. - "deje que te acercaras lo suficiente para lastimar". La impotencia del engaño. Estaba probándola. Emoción. Verdad. Nikita se levanto brusca. Huyendo. Él la sentó con un movimiento rápido. Felino. Michael. Nadie lo noto. Michael.  
  
+ No sé que pretendes, pero si es alguna revisión de Madeleine, o alguna nueva trata, ya estoy harta… - la interrumpió con calma.  
  
+ Cuando Adam no estaba. Estabas tu. Cuando no estabas. Adam estaba conmigo. Y antes de eso… no había nada… - Simone, le susurro una voz. Simone fue un ser importante. Amado. Pero no todo. Nikita trato de no dejar que eso la toque. Al menos lo intento.  
  
+ Nunca haz necesitado de mí. Adam puedo entenderlo, pero, ¿yo? …por favor…  
  
+ Tu… - la corto. Pero no dijo más. No fue capaz.  
  
+ ¿Qué quieres Michael.  
  
+ Que decidas.  
  
+ Decidir que.  
  
+ Lo que harás con tu vida. - "lo que harás con la mía".  
  
+ No tengo mucha opción aquí Michael.  
  
+ Una vez me dijiste que escogías el destino que querías. Ahora te pregunto. ¿Era ese el camino que querías?.  
  
+ No sé de que hablas.  
  
+ ¿Que es lo que quiere tu corazón, tu alma?- "Maldito… Tu".  
  
+ Libertad de existir.  
  
+ La existencia es vacía si no tiene propósito.  
  
+ Como puedes saberlo. Nunca la haz anhelado.  
  
+ Nunca he dicho que no la anhelara.  
  
+ Nunca dices nada.  
  
+ La libertad no es vivir fuera de la Sección.  
  
+ Pues créeme, eso ayuda.  
  
+ La libertad es parte de eso. Pero no es todo.  
  
+ Entonces Michael, ilumíname, ¿dime lo que la libertad es?- Él tomo su tiempo, y lentamente sube la mano hacia su rostro. Por un breve instante puede sentir el calor de su tacto. Pero no hay tacto. Eso la hirió. Entonces lo entiende. Que la libertad no es un lugar. No una idea. No un ideal. La libertad. Es tocar. Y duele. Y lo niega.  
  
+ No niegues lo que eres. Lo que sientes. Lo que crees.  
  
+ Quizá la libertad de otros Michael, significa mi libertad.  
  
+ Quizá… quizá si aseguras la libertad de otros, esa libertad se convierta en tu prisión.  
  
+ Hablas de tu noción de libertad.  
  
+ Hablo de tu vida Nikita.  
  
+ ¿Y tu que sabes de mi vida?- golpe bajo… "que sabes de mi… ¿sabes quien soy…". Trato de que eso no lo sacara de su camino. Trato con todas sus fuerzas. Pero pudo. - Hablas de tus deseos Michael.  
  
+ … Hablo de mi elección.  
  
+ ¿Y cual seria esa?.  
  
+ Tu.  
  
+ ¿Crees que puedes estirar tu mano y yo la tomaré de inmediato?.  
  
+ Sí. - el miedo se apodero de él de nuevo. Buscando el odio. Buscando emoción. Verdad.  
  
+ De todas las cosas que me haz dicho…- rabia, él la interrumpe.  
  
+ Pero se que si tú la estiras, la tomaré. Siempre lo he hecho… - "sin dudarlo. Aunque tú lo hagas. Aunque dudes de eso".- podemos salir de esto. Podemos hallar una solución.  
  
+ Tal vez yo no desee soluciones… suponiendo que existe algo que solucionar.  
  
+ Entonces nos perderemos.  
  
+ De nuevo esta el "nosotros" Michael. Ten cuidado con tu uso de pronombres.  
  
+ Es todo los que nos queda.  
  
+ Ya no queda nada.  
  
+ …  
  
+ No puede ser casual. Tu y yo.  
  
+ Lo sé.  
  
+ No puede.  
  
+ No lo será.  
  
+ No será nada Michael. Ese tiempo ya paso.  
  
+ ¿Por qué?…  
  
+ … - lagrimas apunto de salir. El dolor inaguantable de la entereza. Michael siempre había admirado la entereza de Nikita. Su apego a la causa. La nobleza de la causa. Él recordaba eso. También recordaba cuando la causa nublaba todo lo demás. Aun lo hacia. Tal vez el amor hacia Nikita, su causa, su motivación, su path, lo estaba nublando de la importancia de la misión de la mujer que amaba. En realidad, eso hacia. Pero no podía parar. Sí lo hacia. Su existencia entera estaría condenada. Interesante que aun considerara su vida como importante. Sin ella. La vida o la muerte no importaba… viviendo en el infierno…o lo que fuera. Ya era tiempo de parar. Parar y comenzar hacer lo que el miedo y su propia negación de sí mismo habían impedido. La lucha por esa causa. La lucha por el amor. Curioso que antepusiera siempre a Nikita por sobre todo, él, un hombre considerado frío y inconmovible. Alguien que solo se preocupaba por los intereses de la Sección y los suyos. Tal vez, era que se conocía demasiado y veía su insignificancia. Casi pudo sentir la burla en eso. Si peleaba por ella. Peleaba por su vida. No le interesaba su vida, pero si la de ella, para poder seguir viviendo. Contradicción. Indignidad de vivir sin honor. Uno de sus mayores miedos. Pero no el único. Tal vez era un monstruo en busca de redención… o alguien con severos problemas de autoestima… o solo un idiota enamorado. De cualquier forma. La única forma. Era ella. Siempre ella. Esclavizándolo desde adentro. La fuerza y unicidad de ese amor. Tan raro. Tan suyo. Tan vivo. Tan increíble, lo estaba volviendo loco. O tal vez era un simple amor. Pero amor al fin y al cabo. Vivo. Suyo. Y de ella. El único derecho. O más bien el único albedrío. La única humanidad. ¿Albedrío sin elección?. El amor se había impuesto, pero él había elegido seguirlo. O a revés. Sé aburrió de sus pensamientos aunque estos tomaran solo una milésima de su tiempo. Estaba solo adentro. Perdido. Sin ella.  
  
+ No se puede recobrar el tiempo. Pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro.  
  
+ ¿Hacer que?. . Con voz casi de niña. A él le provoca abrazarla.  
  
+ Luchar. 


End file.
